


Accidentally in Love

by Charlstonnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, POV Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlstonnie/pseuds/Charlstonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syriuszowi wydaje się, że zna Remusa aż do podszewki futra. Do czasu. Do czasu, kiedy nie wpada na Remusa (całkiem dosłownie) i nie widzi czegoś, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć w przyjacielu.<br/>Czyli Syriusz, który dużo myśli, dużo czuje, dużo planuje, a na końcu to i tak zasługa Remusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Generalnie miało być coś innego, wyszło to, a tytuł pozostał.  
> Nie betowane, więc za błędy przepraszam (można je wytykać) :D

Syriusz wpadł na to wszystko bardzo dosłownie. Co śmieszniejsze, zrozumiał, na co wpadł dopiero grubo po fakcie, bo trwało to co najmniej dwa tygodnie. Tyle dokładnie zajęło mu połączenie kropek i dojście do tej dosyć jasnej konkluzji, która wywróciła jego świat do góry nogami. A mianowicie: Był zakochany w Remusie Lupinie.  
Najgorsze było jednak to, że wcale w Remusie zakochany być nie chciał. To znaczy chciałby być, gdyby okoliczności były zgoła inne. Przede wszystkim, gdyby istniał chociaż cień szansy, że jeśli wyzna Remusowi, co do niego czuje, to nie zrujnuje to ich przyjaźni. A był pewny, że tak się właśnie stanie. Dochodziła do tego kwestia reakcji reszty przyjaciół na tę rewelację oraz ewentualne ogólne konsekwencje, które widział raczej w różnych odcieniach czarnego.  
Dlatego właśnie Syriusz postanowił w Remusie zakochanym nie być. I można powiedzieć, że w miarę dobrze mu szło. Potrafił zajmować się wszystkim, żeby tylko nie myśleć o Remusie. Zrobił kilka zadań domowych do przodu, pomógł Hagridowi w przesadzaniu dyni, zrobił porządek w swoim kufrze, a nawet napisał zaległe wypracowanie z transmutacji, czym wprawił profesor McGonagall w coś w rodzaju prawdziwego zakłopotania, nie mówiąc już o konsternacji całej klasy.  
Wszystko to działało bardzo dobrze do czasu, gdy nie znajdował się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Remus. Wtedy żadna z tych metod nie działała. A okazało się, , że jednak większość czasu spędzał w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Remus. Mieli razem lekcje, spędzali razem czas w pokoju wspólnym, razem błąkali się w nocy po zamku. Syriusz więc, chcąc nie chcąc (właściwie bardziej nie chcąc niż chcąc), zaczął unikać przyjaciela, wynajdując co raz to bardziej kreatywne wymówki, byle by tylko nie usiąść w fotelu przy kominku w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru i nagle nie odkryć, jak niezwykły odcień mają tęczówki tych konkretnych oczu, albo że światło z kominka wygląda wyjątkowo dobrze w jasnych włosach przyjaciela.  
Wkrótce jednak doszedł do momentu, w którym samo unikanie Remusa przestało wystarczać. Myślał o nim podczas lekcji, na przerwach, wieczorami, kiedy włóczył się po całym zamku, w nocy przed zaśnięciem, rano zaraz po przebudzeniu i nawet czasem we śnie. A im bardziej próbował nie myśleć o Remusie, tym bardziej, o ironio, o nim właśnie myślał. Nie mógł nie wiedzieć, że zarówno Remus, jak i unikanie go za wszelką cenę, stały się jego prawdziwą obsesją.  
Nie mógł również nie winić za to całe bagno Filcha. Stary woźny już od dawna polował na bandę Huncwotów i było dość prawdopodobne, że w którymś momencie uda mu się ich wreszcie złapać na gorącym uczynku. W tą feralną noc na szczęście jednak tak nie było, chociaż naprawdę niewiele brakowało.  
Wszystko zaczęło się od Jamesa, który stwierdził, że trzeba podkopać morale Ślizgonów przed zbliżającym się meczem Huffelpuff/Slytherin. Tak więc wieczorem około dwunastej, kiedy cały zamek spał już mocno, cała czwórka wyśliznęła się z wieży Gryffindoru, zmierzając w kierunku składu mioteł Slytherinu.  
Wszystko szło jak po maśle. Korytarze były zupełnie puste, a noc na tyle jasna, żeby nie mieli problemów z poruszaniem się. A więc wszystko szło bardzo dobrze, dopóki nie dotarli do drzwi szatni drużyny Ślizgonów. Pozornie drzwi wyglądały zupełnie normalnie. Pozornie. Kiedy tylko dotknęli starej kłódki, nie wiadomo skąd rozległo się przeraźliwe, przejmujące wycie, które niosło się po pustych i cichych korytarzach Hogwawrtu i docierało w najdalsze kąty zamku. Cała czwórka spojrzała na siebie w przerażeniu.  
\- Spadamy! – Krzyknął James i wszyscy czterej rzucili się do ucieczki. Nagle przed sobą usłyszeli skrzekliwy głos Filcha. Zawrócili natychmiast. Biegli przed siebie, skręcając losowo w puste korytarze i przebiegając przez ukryte przejścia. Nagle znowu usłyszeli głos woźnego w korytarzu tuż przed sobą.  
\- W prawo! – Krzyknął James.  
\- W lewo! – W tym samym momencie wykrzyknął Syriusz.  
Biegli dalej, ale kiedy Syriusz rozejrzał się, za sobą zobaczył tylko Remusa, równie zdyszanego, co on sam.  
\- Gdzie oni są? – Wysapał w biegu, skręcając w któryś z kolei korytarz.  
\- Skręcili...tam…w drugą stronę… - głos Remusa umykał w biegu wraz z zimnym lecącym wokół nich powietrzem.  
\- Tutaj!  
Skręcili nagle wpadając za jakiś wysoki posąg w środku korytarza. Obaj dyszeli głośno, przyparci plecami do zimnej, kamiennej ściany. Stali przez chwilę w całkowitym bezruchu. W głuchej ciszy słychać było tylko ich oddechy. Nagle wokół nich rozległ się dziwny szum. Syriusz zdołał dostrzec kątem oka jakiś ruch i zupełnie niespodziewanie ściana za nimi zniknęła i obaj runęli w dół, ślizgając się po płaskiej powierzchni. Zupełnie znikąd Syriusz usłyszał głuche stęknięcie, a po chwili stracił przyczepność, przez moment szybował bezwładnie, żeby następnie wylądować na czymś miękkim, co wydało kolejne, głośniejsze tym razem stęknięcie.  
\- Ugh – wydobyło się z piersi Syriusza przy lądowaniu i przez chwilę leżał w kompletnym bezruchu, próbując złapać oddech. Kiedy tylko to zrobił, zdał sobie sprawę, że to, na czym wylądował, było Remusem, który tak jak on próbował nabrać powietrza w płuca, przy czym przygniatało go, bezwładne w tym momencie ciało Balcka. Przyjaciel całkowicie zamortyzował jego upadek i Syriusz był wdzięczny w duchu, za to jak miękkie było ciało pod spodem. Tak miękkie i ciepłe i pachnące tak cudownie, zupełnie jak…  
Chwila... Co?! Syriusz zamarł. Czemu o tym pomyślał? Czy powinien w ogóle to zauważyć? Nie miał pojęcia. Wiedział jednak jak bardzo nie chciało mu się odsuwać od ciepła ciała przyjaciela, które było tak miłe, tak przyjemne, tak…  
\- Ugh. Syriuszu, ciężki jesteś. Złaź ze mnie.  
I za nim Syriusz zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, został bezpardonowo zepchnięty przez nadspodziewanie silne dłonie. Wstał lekko oburzony i otrzepał szatę.  
\- Nie musiałeś być tak brutalny – mruknął. Remus zupełnie go zignorował. Zapytał za to:  
\- Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? Lumos!  
Syriusz zamrugał kilka razy, bo tuż przed jego oczami rozbłysło niespodziewanie światło. Zobaczył całkiem wyraźnie jasną twarz Remusa, który unosił w górę zapaloną różdżkę. Znajdowali się w tunelu. Ściany ociekały wilgocią, a sufit znajdował się zdecydowanie zbyt nisko jak na gust Syriusza.  
\- Ciekawe gdzie prowadzi – zauważył, wyciągając różdżkę i kierując jej światło w głąb mroku przed nimi. Końca tunelu nie było widać. Postąpił kilka kroków do przodu, ale powstrzymała go ciepła dłoń, która spoczęła pewnie na jego ramieniu.  
\- Chodź. Wrócimy tutaj jutro. Musimy wracać do dormitorium za nim Filch postawi na nogi cały zamek.  
Syriusz nie wiedział, czemu posłuchał. Normalnie powinien się uprzeć, ale ustąpił. Czuł, że to właśnie powinien zrobić. Czuł, że ustępuje, bo Remus na pewno ma jakiś ważny powód, żeby go o to prosić.  
To był pierwszy raz, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z dziwnej zmiany, jaka zaszła między nimi. A potem nagle zaczął zauważać te zmiany wszędzie. Przyłapywał się na przykład, że co raz częściej przypatrywał się Remusowi zupełnie bez powodu, ot tak, bo akurat siedział obok niego na lekcji eliksirów. Nie wiedział także skąd, ale potrafił dokładnie powiedzieć, jaki odcień miały oczy Remusa, kiedy za nic nie stwierdziłby, jakiego koloru oczy ma ktokolwiek inny poza nim. To wszystko mógłby jeszcze jakoś wytrzymać, ale najgorsze było jednak, że kiedy rozmawiał z Remusem, kompletnie tracił rezon. Myśli mu uciekały i nie mógł się skupić na czymkolwiek oprócz tych jasnych oczu i włosów, delikatnych ust, lekko zarumienionych policzków i ostrożnych ruchów. Parę razy Remus przyłapał go na gapieniu się, na co Syriusz nie mógł nic poradzić. Wyjątkowo go to jednak irytowało. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby Remus dowiedział się jego nagłym... afekcie. Uznałby to za żart? Za obrazę? Za zboczenie? Chorobę? W każdym razie, nie można było wyobrazić sobie większej katastrofy.  
Jednak sprawę z tego, że trzeba coś z tym zrobić, zdał sobie dopiero, kiedy pewnego sobotniego wieczoru siedzieli w czwórkę w pokoju wspólnym. Wszyscy jakoś dziwnie wcześnie poszli spać, więc najlepsze miejsca przy kominku mieli tylko dla siebie. James i Peter w skupieniu pisali esej na zaklęcia; Remus, jako że już dawno go napisał, wyciągnął nogi w fotelu i zajął się czytaniem książki, a Syriusz, który eseju pisać nie zamierzał, oparł się plecami o przód fotela Remusa i z przymkniętymi oczami napawał się ciepłem, które płynęło od ognia. Było tak cudownie spokojnie, że aż wydawało się to niemożliwe. Syriusz czuł, że odpływa. Jego myśli zwolniły i zaczęły krążyć bez celu. Nagle poczuł, jak ciepła dłoń wplata się w jego włosy i zaczyna masować lekko skórę jego głowy. Otworzył powieki i spojrzał delikatnie w bok. Remus nie przerwał czytania, a jego lewa ręka spoczywała teraz spokojnie we włosach Syriusza. Wyglądał pięknie, w lekko powyciąganym, jasnym swetrze z za długimi rękawami i jasnymi włosami, które lśniły w blasku ognia. Przez chwilę Syriusz mógł wyobrazić sobie, że spędzają tak każdy wieczór przez następne pięćdziesiąt lat wspólnego życia. Nie różniłoby się to wiele od tego wieczoru. Płowe włosy Remusa byłyby poprzetykane siwymi nitkami, twarz poorana delikatnymi zmarszczkami, książka miałaby lekko bardziej zdartą okładkę. Zamknął oczy i zanurzył się w wrażeniu dotyku Remusa i marzeniach o przyszłości. Ręka Remusa co raz niżej przesuwała się na szyję Syriusza gładząc ją lekko i przejeżdżając wzdłuż jej długości delikatnymi ruchami, zataczając lekkie kółka i muskając małe włoski na karku. Syriusz poczuł, że przeszedł go dreszcz podniecenia, który powoli od piersi spłynął w dół aż do…  
Otworzył szeroko oczy w przerażeniu. O nie. To zaszło za daleko. Tego już zdecydowanie nie powinien czuć. Zerwał się nagle i bełkocząc coś o zmęczeniu, wybiegł z pokoju wspólnego. Wziął szybki prysznic, który otrzeźwił nieco jego myśli i z równym pośpiechem wskoczył do łóżka, zasuwając za sobą kotary na głucho. Kiedy jego przyjaciele wchodzili, żeby się położyć, udawał, że śpi, i dopiero kiedy zgasło ostatnie światło, obrócił się na plecy i wpatrzył pusto w baldachim.  
Co to w ogóle miało być? Jak mógł tak zareagować na tak niewinny dotyk. I to na dotyk przyjaciela. Przecież obejmowali się i dotykali wiele razy, a nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego. Długo myślał nad tym wszystkim i kiedy w końcu doszedł do konkretnych wniosków było już koło drugiej w nocy. A szły one tak: 

Pierwsze primo: Syriusz nie ma problemu z tym, że jest zakochany w chłopaku, tylko że jest to Remus i nie dlatego, że konkretnie jest to Remus, tylko dlatego, że Remus jest jego przyjacielem, bo gdyby Remus był Remusem, ale nie jego przyjacielem, a raczej czymś w rodzaju przyjaciela, z którym ma się bardzo dobre przyjacielskie relacje, ale jednocześnie chce się go całować i robić rzeczy, których z przyjacielem nie robi się w żadnym wypadku, to Syriusz nie miałby nic przeciwko.

Drugie primo: Dlatego, że Remus jest jego przyjacielem, Syriusz nie może absolutnie nic zrobić z tą beznadziejną sytuacją w której się znalazł, ponieważ nigdy nie zaryzykuje zerwania ich przyjaźni, która jest dla niego na tyle ważna, że może spokojnie poświęcić własne egoistyczne pragnienia.

Trzecie primo: Sytuacja jest bardzo nie do zaakceptowania dlatego, że Syriusz nie panuje nad sobą i może doprowadzić do zerwania dobrej przyjaźni zupełnie przypadkowo, na co nie można w żadnym razie pozwolić.

I na końcu primo czwarte: Żeby sytuację rozwiązać, należy jak najszybciej wyleczyć się z tego beznadziejnego zauroczenia we własnym przyjacielu.

To, że Syriusz sformułował te cztery wnioski, wcale nie przybliżyło go jednak do rozwiązania całego problemu. Musiał przede wszystkim wymyślić: a) jak się odkochać b) jak do czasu zrealizowania punktu a) nie wydać się w żaden sposób.  
Dojście do tego Syriusz zostawił sobie jednak na rano. Myślenie nad tym wszystkim okazało się być bardziej męczące niż by podejrzewał. 

Obudził się wcześnie rano, kiedy wszyscy w dormitorium jeszcze spali. Jak najszybciej ubrał się i wybiegł z wieży Gryffindoru, kierując się w jedyne miejsce, w którym mógł zasięgnąć stosownych odpowiedzi na pytanie, jak pozbyć się tego niefortunnego uczucia. Udał się prosto do Lily. Wiedział, że Evans zawsze wstawała w niedziele wcześniej, żeby wysłać sowę do domu. Robiła to co tydzień od pierwszej klasy, więc zbiegł jak najszybciej do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zastał dziewczynę jedzącą śniadanie w towarzystwie… Egh.  
Skrzywił się. Czemu ona w ogóle zadawała się z tym Ślizgonem? Zdusił chęć wycofania się i usiadł jakby nigdy nic naprzeciwko obojga na ławce.  
\- Cześć Evans. Smarkerusie.  
Na twarzy obojga pojawił się grymas, przy czym u Lily było to zaledwie lekkie zmarszczenie brwi, zaś Snape, wykrzywił się dosłownie cały. Dziewczyna szybko przeskanowała Syriusza wzrokiem.  
\- Czego chcesz, Black?  
\- Spokojnie. Przychodzę w pokoju – posłał im swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech, na co Snape skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, ale nic nie powiedział. Syriusza wyjątkowo to bawiło.  
\- Czyli? – Spytała Lily, ciągle patrząc na niego podejrzliwym wzrokiem.  
\- Czyli potrzebuję rady, jak się w kimś odkochać.  
Lily podniosła nagle brwi, a głowa Snape’a poderwała się znad owsianki.  
\- W kim chcesz się odkochać, Black? – Zakpił Snape.  
Syriusz zmieszał się lekko.  
\- Eeee, no więc… to właściwie… mój przyjaciel potrzebuje rady, więc…  
\- Jeśli chodzi o Jamesa to nie pomogę – Odpowiedziała od razu Lilu – jest dupkiem.  
\- Nie, nie. Nie chodzi o Jamesa.  
\- Więc o Remusa? – Na dźwięk tego imienia Syriusz pokrył się szkarłatem.  
\- Nie ważne o kogo chodzi, ważne jest, czy wiesz, jak się tego pozbyć.  
Lily spojrzała na Snape’a, który po pierwszej oznace zainteresowania, teraz ostentacyjnie wpatrywał się w przeciwległą ścianę.  
\- Powiedzmy, że ci pomożemy… - zaczęła Lily, ale Snape prawie od razu jej przerwał.  
\- Mnie do tego nie mieszaj.  
\- Zawsze taki sam, Smarkerusie. Zawsze chętny do pomocy – zakpił Syriusz.  
\- Jeśli jeszcze raz nazwiesz tak Seva, Black, to na pewno ci nie pomogę.  
Syriusz tylko wzruszył ramionami. Co on mógł, że Smarkerus był idealnym przedmiotem żartów.  
\- Sev?  
Snape wykrzywił się (znowu), ale nie odmówił. Jej nie mógł odmówić – pomyślał Syriusz, trochę złośliwie, a trochę ze smutkiem, bo sam ostatnio Remusowi odmówić nie mógł.  
\- No więc jest jeden eliksir – zaczął powoli Snape, wpatrując się we wnętrze pucharu, w którym wirował spokojnie sok z dyni. – Nadzwyczajnie mocny eliksir, oczywiście. Działa jak antidotum na amortencję, z tym że po tym nigdy nie będziesz już w stanie w nikim się zakochać. Działa trochę jak blokada wszelkich uczuć romantycznych.  
Snape wydawał się mówić od niechcenia, ale widać było, że to, o czym mówi, nie jest mu wcale obojętne.  
\- I co? To działa na zawsze zawsze? Nie ma na to jakiegoś antidotum, czy coś?  
Snape spojrzał na niego z pogardą, z jaką patrzy się na ignoranta.  
\- To jest one way ticket, Black. Co prawda, niektórzy twierdzą, że działanie eliksiru z biegiem lat słabnie i są w stanie… wytworzyć jakieś uczucia w stosunku do drugiej osoby, ale to nic pewnego. Trzeba zapewne wziąć pod uwagę cechy indywidualne itd.  
Syriusz zamyślił się. Eliksir, który tłumi uczucia. To było to. Usunąłby praktycznie swój problem. Zero niezręcznych scen i sytuacji. Co prawda ten fragment z „na zawsze” i „raczej nieodwracalne” nie do końca do niego przemawiał, ale był w stanie się poświęcić.  
\- No dobra. Gdzie mogę dostać ten eliksir?  
Snape roześmiał się sucho i spojrzał na niego kpiąco.  
\- To nie jest kremowe piwo, że można je kupić w sklepie. Takie eliksiry się robi, Black. A jak nie umie się ich robić, to musi się znaleźć kogoś, kto umie.  
Tym razem to Syriusz się skrzywił. Wiedział, co Snape insynuuje i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Nie będzie go prosił o pomoc.  
\- Czego chcesz w zamian?  
No może będzie.  
\- Ja? Kto powiedział, że ja cokolwiek oferuję? Absolutnie nie zamierzam ci pomagać.  
No dobra. To odrobinę komplikowało sprawę, ale Syriuszowi całkiem ulżyło. Nie zamierzał układać się ze Snapem. Wstał.  
\- W takim razie dzięki za informacje. Muszę lecieć. Evans. Smarkerusie.  
Nie wierzył, że to mówi, ale musiał iść do biblioteki. Najpierw znajdzie coś więcej o tym eliksirze, a potem się zobaczy. Co prawda Syriusz wolał nie ważyć eliksiru sam, ale w ostateczności, co mu pozostanie.  
W bibliotece spędził cały dzień. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie przesiedział tyle nad książkami, ale w końcu, po przetrząśnięciu połowy działu o eliksirach znalazł małą lekko naddartą książeczkę, wciśniętą między tył regału a inne książki. To było to. Znalazłszy to, czego szukał, zaszył się w jakiejś pustej klasie i zaczął czytać. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś go zobaczył (w szczególności Remus) i zaczął coś podejrzewać.  
Kiedy wrócił do dormitorium było już późno i wszyscy byli już w łóżkach.  
\- Gdzie byłeś, Siri? – Spytał James, podnosząc wzrok znad książki o Quidditchu. Syriusz ścisnął mocniej małą książeczkę, wepchniętą głęboko kieszeń bluzy. – Chyba nas nie unikasz?  
Syriusz spojrzał przelotnie na Remusa, który przypatrywał mu się uważnie. Poczuł, że robi mu się cieplej.  
\- Nie. Po prostu byłem w… w bibliotece. Zadanie domowe z eliksirów.  
To nie było do końca kłamstwo. A to, że wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem, to była już tylko kwestia złego ubrania relatywnej prawdy.  
\- Taaa, jasne – mruknął Peter. Nikt dalej nie drążył, z czego Syriusz był bardzo zadowolony. Wśliznął się do łóżka i schował książkę pod poduszkę. Pomyśli o tym wszystkim później.

Tyle pomyślał, że wpadł na to, że sam musi zrobić ten eliksir. Postanowił, że zacznie go ważyć w weekend, więc przez pozostałe dni zbierał składniki (z czego kilka z nich wykradł od Slughorna) i chował skrzętnie pod łóżkiem w dormitorium. W końcu, kiedy nadszedł piątek i miał zacząć swój wielki plan, na korytarzu zatrzymała go Lily.  
\- Wiem, co robisz i to głupie. – Jej wzrok mówił, że naprawdę wie i że naprawdę uważa to za głupie, ale Syriusz postanowił iść w zaparte.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.  
Czuł palący wzrok zielonych oczu.  
\- Tak? To wyjaśnij mi, jak to możliwe, że jednego dnia ty pytasz o eliksir tłumiący uczucia, a następnego Slughorn zastanawia się, gdzie giną mu składniki eliksirów?  
Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Przypadek?  
\- Przypadek to będzie, jak wyrośnie ci druga głowa, kiedy pomieszasz ważenie eliksiru.  
\- Nie pomieszam ważenia eliksiru. – Pewnie pomiesza ważenie eliksiru.  
\- Gdzie masz składniki?  
\- Chyba nie myślisz, że ci powiem, żebyś mogła mi je zabrać.  
\- Zamierzam ci pomóc, głupku. Nie będę cię miała na sumieniu.  
Syriusz spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem i wdzięcznością.  
\- Naprawdę, Lily? Jesteś wielka.  
\- Wiem, wiem. Ale nie myśl, że zawsze ci się wszystko upiecze. I masz u mnie dług.  
Ku rozczarowaniu Syriusza Lily oświadczyła, że eliksiru nie da się zrobić od ręki i że będzie musiał poczekać do poniedziałku.  
Niezadowolony i zrezygnowany, wrócił do dormitorium i rzucił się ciężko na łóżko. Co on miał niby zrobić z tym wszystkim? Jak miał to wszystko wytrzymać? Unikał teraz Remusa jak tylko mógł, ale było tylko gorzej. Przestał spędzać wieczory z Huncwotami, od nocnych wycieczek wymigiwał się zmęczeniem, a jeśli siedzieli razem na lekcjach, Syriusz robił wszystko, żeby skupić się na czymkolwiek, byle nie na Remusie, którego ramię czasem ocierało cię o niego, celowo lub przypadkiem, nie wiedział. Bolało go szczególnie to, że wiedział, że przyjaciel nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego go unika i wyciąga zapewne błędne wnioski. Albo, co gorsza, poprawne.  
Syriusz jęknął głośno i ukrył twarz w poduszce. Zdecydowanie tego wszystkiego nie wytrzyma.  
Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął. Dopiero przyciszone rozmowy przyjaciół rozbudziły go letargu. Drgnął, kiedy usłyszał głos Remusa:  
\- Nie wiecie, co się ostatnio dzieje z Syriuszem?  
Pytanie wisiało chwilę w powietrzu.  
\- To znaczy? - Spytał James.  
\- No nie wiem – odparł Remus – wydaje się jakiś taki… dziwny.  
\- No może. Ale to Syriusz, znasz go, nawet jeśli coś mu jest, to w końcu mu przejdzie, a na pewno nikomu o tym nie powie.  
Remus nie odpowiedział.  
Usłyszał szelesty prześcieradeł, a potem nastała cisza. Syriuszowi skręciło się coś w żołądku. Należało pospieszyć się z eliksirem. Już wkrótce Syriusz będzie mógł normalnie funkcjonować obok Remusa, nie odczuwając tej silnej potrzeby, żeby go objąć, pocałować, nie odstępować na krok… Już niedługo.  
A co jeśli Remus się czegoś domyśla? A co jeśli myśli coś zupełnie innego? Wolałby rzucić się z wieży astronomicznej niż wydać się przed kimkolwiek, a już tym bardziej przed Remusem, a do tego dojdzie, jeżeli dalej nie będzie wiedział, co Remus wie, ani co on sam wie, że czuje i co czuje naprawdę, a co tylko myśli, że czuje…  
No nie! Nie mógł tak po prostu leżeć i myśleć. Po cichu odgarnął prześcieradła i wymknął się z dormitorium. W kominku w pokoju wspólnym dogasał już ogień i na szczęście wszyscy poszli już spać. Syriusz zapadł się w fotelu tuż przy palenisku i wpatrzył się w pomarańczowe płomienie, tańczące po czarnych, wypalonych już prawie całkiem węglach. Starał się oczyścić umysł i nie myśleć o niczym. Wirujące w takt jakiejś niesłyszalnej muzyki ogniki przygasały co raz bardziej i bardziej, aż wreszcie stały się żarzącymi się na czerwono grudkami między popiołem. Wtedy Syriusz wstał, okręcił się mocniej szlafrokiem i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego. Nie wiedział, dokąd idzie, ani po co. Widział, że i tak nie może zasnąć. Ostatnio dosyć często tak spacerował bez celu. Nocą zamek był taki… majestatyczny. Ten ogrom i majestat go uspokajał.

Szedł po prostu przed siebie i dopiero, kiedy usłyszał kroki w sąsiednim korytarzu, zdał sobie sprawę, jak nierozważnie do tej pory postępował. Nie miał przy sobie ani peleryny ani mapy. Szybko zaczął szukać po kieszeniach, ale nie znalazł też różdżki, która spokojnie leżała na nocnej szafce w dormitorium Gryffonów.  
Kroki zbliżały się nieuchronnie. Rozejrzał się w panice dokoła. Korytarz był idealnie pusty, bez żadnych wnęk czy zbroi, gdzie można by się ukryć. Po prostu gołe ściany. Stał w środku przejścia i wiedział, że osoba, która szła prostopadłym korytarzem, zaraz wejdzie wprost na niego.  
\- Remus? – Syriusz gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze.  
\- Syriusz – w głosie Remusa dała się słyszeć pewna ulga. Co on tu robił? Może go szukał?  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – Spytał Syriusz ściszonym głosem, wpatrując się w słabo oświetloną twarz przyjaciela. W tym świetle wydawał się trochę bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle.  
\- Co ja tu robię? A ty? Włóczysz się sam w nocy po szkole, nie wiadomo po co. Wiesz, że McGonagall ostatnio się na ciebie uwzięła. Narobisz sobie kłopotów.  
Syriusz uśmiechnął się zadziornie.  
\- W końcu kłopoty to moja specjalność, nie?  
Remus zmarszczył brwi w dezaprobacie, ale nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko złapał nadgarstek Syriusza i pociągnął go za sobą w kierunku Wieży Gryffindoru. Syriusz ucieszył się w duchu, że jest ciemno, bo dzięki temu Remus może nie zauważy rumieńca, który wykwitł na twarzy Syriusza, kiedy tylko poczuł dotyk ciepłej dłoni.  
Dotarli bez przeszkód na piąte piętro, kiedy Remus zatrzymał się gwałtownie, tak że Syriusz prawie na niego wpadł.  
\- Co jest? – Wysyczał przez zęby, ale Remus uciszył go szybko.  
\- Widzisz?  
Syriusz spojrzał. I zobaczył. Po ścianie przeciwległego korytarza przesuwało się wolno w ich kierunku światło. Światło różdżki.  
\- Chodź – Remus szybko wepchnął ich obu za najbliższe drzwi i zamknął je cicho. Syriusz rozejrzał się dokoła. Było ciemno i Syriusz był w stanie dostrzec tylko kontur postaci Remusa, stojącego blisko niego. Chciał się trochę odsunąć, żeby zwiększyć dystans między nimi, ale trafił na ścianę. A więc małe pomieszczenie. Wyczuł charakterystyczny zapach detergentów i wilgoci. Super. Byli w składziku na miotły. Nie marzył o niczym innym, jak tylko o byciu zamkniętym z Remusem w jednym, wyjątkowo ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Po prostu świetnie.  
Czekali w milczeniu. Przestrzeni było mało i Syriusz czuł mrowiącą obecność Remusa bardzo blisko siebie. Ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą i Syriusz poczuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie. Zapach Remusa był zniewalający. To było jak połączenie zapachu biblioteki, lasu i czegoś ulotnego, czego Syriusz nie potrafił zinterpretować. Nagle do jego głowy wpadła przerażająca i kusząca zarazem myśl. A co gdyby go tak przyciągnąć bliżej, poczuć jego oddech bliżej na swoich ustach, a w końcu delikatnie przysunąć się jeszcze trochę bliżej, zaczekać chwilę i wreszcie pocałować te cudownie wykrojone usta, poczuć ich miękkość i słodycz. Syriusz był pewien, że Remus smakował herbatą, miętą i czekoladą.  
\- Remusie… - wyszeptał Syriusz, ale ten przerwał mu szybko, zatykając dłonią usta. Syriusz wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, na ten niespodziewany dotyk.  
\- Ciiii. Słuchaj.  
Syriusz spróbował skupić się na dźwiękach za drzwiami zamiast na dłoni Remusa i usłyszał kroki. Co najmniej dwóch osób. Nagle wszystko ucichło i Syriusz już miał znowu się odezwać, kiedy za drzwiami rozległ się głos.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że coś widziałeś, Argusie?  
Syriusz spojrzał szybo na Remusa. To była McGonagall.  
\- Oczywiście, pani profesor. Jestem pewny, że to ten Potter i jego banda znowu coś kombinują. Ostatnio mi się wymknęli, ale teraz jestem pewny, że grasują gdzieś po zamku.  
\- No w każdym razie tutaj ich nie ma. Proszę cię, Argusie, żebyś następnym razem, złapał ich, zanim zerwiesz mnie z łóżka i każesz mi biegać w kółko zamku. - Syriusz uśmiechnął się, słysząc McGonagall dającą reprymendę komuś innemu niż on. To było wyjątkowo satysfakcjonujące.  
Filch wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, po czym usłyszeli kroki, oddalające się w przeciwnych kierunkach. Odetchnęli z ulgą. Nagle Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że Remus ciągle trzyma dłoń na jego ustach. Remus chyba też o tym pomyślał, bo odchrząknął nerwowo i szybko odsunął rękę. Syriusz nie chciał przyznać, że poczuł pewien rodzaju żal. A co gdyby Remus też by był… by mógł…by…  
\- Chodźmy już lepiej – wyszeptał Remus i powoli uchylił drzwi. Powietrze na korytarzu było chłodne i Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że całkiem miło byłoby mu w tym schowku.  
Zegar w pokoju wspólnym wskazywał wpół do czwartej, kiedy wreszcie dotarli do wieży Gryffindoru. Przez całą drogę żaden z nich nic nie mówił. Remus wyglądał na pogrążonego we własnych myślach, a Syriusz nie śmiał się odezwać. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że ten moment w schowku na miotły znaczył coś więcej, mimo że tak właściwie zupełnie nic się nie stało.  
Syriusz od razu skierował się na schody wiodące do dormitorium, kiedy zatrzymał go cichy głos Remusa.  
\- Syriuszu?  
Obrócił się. W ciemnym pokoju wspólnym postać przyjaciela wyglądała na chudszą i drobniejszą niż zwykle. Księżyc wpadał przez długie okna i Syriusz w nagłym przebłysku myśli uświadomił sobie, że w przyszłym tygodniu wypada pełnia. Zalała go fala nagłej troski.  
Remus podszedł do niego powoli i ostrożnie położył drobne dłonie na jego ramionach. Ich oczy połączyły się i było zupełnie tak, jakby moment ze schowka powrócił. Syriusz był jak zahipnotyzowany.  
\- Czy powiesz mi, o co chodzi, Syriuszu?  
To było bardzo dobre pytanie. W sensie, że teraz? Czy tak w ogóle? Bo jeśli tak ogólnie, to proste... chyba. Bo chodzi o to, że ja cię…  
\- O nic nie chodzi. – Odparł zerkając nerwowo na ledwo widoczne wzory na dywanie, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy ziemia już nie usuwa mu się spod nóg.  
Remus patrzył na niego z prawdziwym niepokojem i to poważne spojrzenie sprawiło, że jego wzrok znowu powędrował do twarzy przyjaciela.  
\- Naprawdę, Remusie. Wszystko jest w porządku.  
Przez chwilę milczeli. Ich spojrzenia nie rozłączały się i Syriusz czuł ciężar dłoni na swoich ramionach.  
\- Obiecaj, że powiesz mi, jeśli coś będzie nie tak.  
Syriusz kiwnął głową. Nagle wzrok Remusa wydał mu się jednak zbyt przeszywający.  
\- Obiecujesz?  
\- Obiecuję, Remi. Powiem ci wszystko. - Kiedy tylko sam będę wiedział – dodał w myślach.  
Remus pokiwał głową i objął Syriusza mocno. Zupełnie nagle ze wszystkich stron otoczył Syriusza zapach. A może raczej Zapach, jako że był raczej jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Niezauważenie wziął głęboki wdech, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. To tak na zapas. Jak on będzie żył bez tego wszystkiego? Widmo rozstania stanęło za nim i objęło go tak jak Remus, tylko było o wiele mniej przyjemne i raczej przeszywające chłodem. Bo Syriusz wiedział, że przyjaźń musi skończyć się tam, gdzie zaczyna się miłość, a kłamstwo dla przyjaźni przeczyłoby jej idei.

Stał w bezruchu jeszcze przez pewien czas po odejściu Remusa. Ciągle czuł dotyk jego rąk wokół siebie. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Dotarło do niego, że dotychczas jego całkiem spokojne życie, stało na krawędzi i teraz właśnie zachwiało się i zaczęło staczać, tworząc nieprzewidywalną lawinę zdarzeń.  
Po jakimś czasie otrząsnął się, wszedł do dormitorium i wślizgnął z cichym szelestem do łóżka. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo był zmęczony całym tym przeklętym dniem. Zasnął, zanim zdążył dobrze o wszystkim pomyśleć. I lepiej dla niego, że nie pamiętał, co mu się śniło.

Kiedy się obudził się w poniedziałek rano, było już jasno. Jęknął cicho i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Zegarek na szafce nocnej wskazywał pięć po dziewiątej. Spóźnił się na pierwsze dwie lekcje? Świetnie. Czy to nie była transmutacja? Po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że wyjątkowo go to dzisiaj nie obchodzi. Dzisiaj mogła obchodzić go tylko jedna rzecz. Eliksir. Cały weekend mógł myśleć tylko o tym i sam dziwił się, że dotrwał do poniedziałku.  
Wyskoczył z łóżka i naciągnął na siebie szybko pierwsze lepsze szaty. Miał akurat tyle czasu, żeby zbiec do kuchni, wyciągnąć od skrzatów śniadanie i złapać na przerwie Lily. Czuł się, jakby dostał skrzydeł. W żołądku. I mogło być to zarówno z głodu, jak i ze zdenerwowania. W progu przypomniał sobie o różdżce. Chwycił ją i już miał wychodzić, kiedy zauważył małą kartkę, opartą o podstawę lampki nocnej. Zaciekawiony podniósł ją do oczu.

Spotkaj się ze mną wieczorem na wieży astronomicznej – R.

Serce Syriusza zamarło na chwilę, a potem podskoczyło gwałtownie. Co to mogło znaczyć? Czemu Remus chciał się spotkać? I to jeszcze na wieży astronomicznej. Idealne miejsce na niewygodną rozmowę. Z jeszcze bardziej niewygodnymi konsekwencjami. Nie można było do tego dopuścić. Trzeba znaleźć Lily jak najszybciej i wypić ten przeklęty eliksir.  
Z takim postanowieniem opuścił wieżę Gryffindoru i skierował się prosto do kuchni.  
Okazało się, że o ile pierwsza część jego planu była łatwa do zrealizowania (skrzaty naprawdę uwielbiały dokarmiać uczniów), to druga była całkiem niemożliwa z całkiem prostej przyczyny. Nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć Lily. Ani po trzeciej, ani po czwartej lekcji jej nie spotkał, a kiedy zapytał jej koleżanki, tylko wzruszyły ramionami i zaczęły dziwnie chichotać w ten strasznie denerwujący sposób. Sprawdził też na mapie. Nigdzie nie było ani śladu Evans.  
Około trzeciej z przerażeniem stwierdził, że spotkanie z Remusem się zbliżało, a on niczego się nie dowiedział i co gorsza, ciągle był w stanie remusowego niedysponowania. A Lily jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Po przeszukaniu wszystkich możliwych miejsc, poddał się i po prostu wyszedł z zamku. Musiał zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, a nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Nie chciał też przypadkiem wpaść na Remusa.  
Chodził dookoła błoni, rozmyślając, chcąc nie chcąc między innymi o Remusie. Jego myśli uczepiły się wspomnienia sceny w schowku i tego jak blisko był od pocałowania swojego przyjaciela. Pragnął go w każdy możliwy sposób i jeśli dzisiejsze spotkanie miało być jakimś przełomem to wolał tego uniknąć. Ale jedynym sposobem uniknięcia tego było zażycie eliksiru, którego nie miał. Nie przyjścia na spotkanie nawet nie rozważał.  
Słońce powoli przesuwało się po klarownym niebie i zanim Syriusz się spostrzegł, nastał czas kolacji. Wrócił do zamku, ale nie poszedł do Wielkiej Sali, tylko drugi raz dzisiaj do kuchni. Nie jadł lunchu, bo tę przerwę jak i wszystkie inne spędził na szukaniu Lily, więc powinien być całkiem głodny. To, że nie był to wina tylko i wyłącznie ściśniętego żołądka. Skrzaty powitały go równie serdecznie, co rano. Wcisnęły w niego zdecydowanie za dużo jedzenia i cudem udało mu uniknąć wyjścia stamtąd z zapasami na połowę zimy.  
Minął rozświetloną Wielką Salę i zaczął wspinać się na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że w Hogwarcie nikt nie wpadł na pomysł zamontowania wind. Cały zamek był złożony głównie ze schodów i wież, więc byłoby to całkiem logiczne. Cieszył się jedynie, że wysiłek fizyczny pozwolił mu odrobinę na zapomnienie całej sytuacji. Byłby w stanie iść tak bez końca, gdyby tylko mógł uniknąć spotkania, na którego myśl, przeszywały go igły zimnego niepokoju.  
Kiedy wreszcie doszedł na szczyt, był zmęczony i płuca go piekły, a zdenerwowanie powróciło tylko ze zdwojoną siłą. Wieża wydawała się być na pierwszy rzut oka pusta, ale w końcu dostrzegł samotną postać. Stał na tle oświetlonego zachodem słońca lasu i wpatrywał się w zaróżowione niebo. Syriusz przez chwilę stał i patrzył po prostu na tę scenę, która wydała mu się dziwnie mistyczna. Nie wiedział, czy powinien coś powiedzieć, ale stanie z tyłu i nie dawanie o sobie znaku obecności wydawało mu się dziwne, więc po prostu podszedł i stanął obok Remusa przy balustradzie. Ten nawet nie drgnął i Syriusz nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że być może przyjaciel wiedział o jego obecności cały ten czas i po prostu czekał aż wykona pierwszy ruch.  
\- Zachody słońca są zdecydowanie przereklamowane, nie uważasz? – Odezwał się w końcu Remus, nawet nie patrząc w kierunku Syriusza.  
\- Może. Nigdy o tym tak nie myślałem. - Czy Remus kazał mu przyjść, żeby rozmawiać o zachodach słońca?  
\- Większość ludzi uważa, że są romantyczne. Są? Bo dla mnie raczej ich symbolika jest przerażająca. Właśnie kończy się dzień pełen światła i dobra, zaczyna panować ciemność, rodząca potwory. Noc jest ciemna i pełna strachów*.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że boisz się ciemności.  
Remus zaśmiał się cicho i bardzo smutno.  
\- Każdy z nas nosi w sobie ciemność. Ludzie powinien bardziej bać się ciemności.  
Syriusz nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Cienie na błoniach wydłużyły się, zamek powoli przygotowywał do snu, a mrok wkradał się co raz głębiej między drzewa Zakazanego Lasu i już ostatnie złoto-pomarańczowe promienie, muskały korony z liści.  
\- Miałem ci to dać – powiedział po pewnym czasie Remus i z kieszeni szaty wyjął mały zakorkowany flakonik.  
Syriusz zamarł i wpatrzył się w wyciągniętą w jego stronę rękę z eliksirem. Wiedział dobrze, co jest w środku. Pytanie było, czy Remus też wiedział.  
\- Ja…ekhm, dzięki. – Mruknął Syriusz i wyjął eliksir z dłoni przyjaciela. Ich palce musnęły się lekko, co spowodowało, że włoski na karku stanęły Syriuszowi dęba. Remus szybko odwrócił wzrok i zaczął uporczywie wpatrywać się w błonia pod nimi. Jego dłonie mocno zacisnęły się na metalowej poręczy.  
\- Nie zapytam cię, dlaczego chcesz to wypić, bo to oczywiste, ale chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy wiesz… - urwał, zerknął przelotnie na Syriusza i natychmiast znowu spuścił oczy, jakby rozmyślił się i w ostatniej chwili zdecydował, żeby powiedzieć coś innego. – Czy jesteś pewny? – Spytał w końcu.  
Syriusz popatrzył na eliksir, potem przeniósł oczy na profil Remusa, a potem znowu na pełen flakonik. Czy był pewien? Może po prostu był w stanie być, ale teraz? Czy Remus wiedział, o co pyta? Bo jeśli wiedział i jeśli wiedział również, co jest w środku… Czy Lily by mu powiedziała? Nie. Nie mogła. Może nie. Mogła to zrobić dla jakiejś dziwnie pojętej sprawiedliwości. Mogła.  
\- Ja… - wyjąkał znowu. Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Teraz zupełnie nie był pewny, bo ktoś go zapytał, czy jest. I to zapytał go On. Remus. Jak Syriusz mógł odpowiedzieć? Popatrzył raz jeszcze na eliksir. Czy był na to gotowy? Czy mógłby to zrobić? Spojrzał ponownie na Remusa, był smutny, ale to mogło nic nie znaczyć. Podjął decyzję. Musiał to zrobić. Wyciągnął pewną rękę po korek, ale w tym momencie ciepła dłoń zatrzymała się na jego nadgarstku. Tyle razy ostatnio te dłonie go zatrzymywały. I jak to jest, że zawsze są takie ciepłe? Tak ciepłe, że mogłyby zastąpić Syriuszowi dom, którego nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał.  
Syriusz podniósł wzrok.  
\- Jesteś pewien. – Wyszeptał cicho, Remus unikając wzroku Syriusza. – Ale zanim to wypijesz, to pozwól mi na jedną rzecz i wiem, że to samolubne, ale chcę, żeby ten jeden, ten pierwszy raz, był z osobą, która chociaż przez chwilę mogła mnie… mogła kochać potwora.  
I za nim Syriusz dobrze zrozumiał, o czym mowa, Remus przysunął się bliżej niego, objął jego twarz obiema dłońmi i… I nagle całował go jak nikt dotąd. Było w tym tyle uczucia i żalu i tego swoistego ciepła, że Syriuszowi zakręciło się w głowie. Ten potworny głód, tęsknota i żywa rozpacz. Miał już objąć Remusa mocniej i przycisnąć bliżej do siebie, pocieszyć jakoś, żeby zagłuszyć ten nagły ból, ale w tym momencie Remus odsunął się od niego gwałtownie, jakby się opamiętał. Patrzyli sobie przez chwilę prosto w oczy, aż Remus nie cofnął jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział łamiącym się głosem i nim Syriusz zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć zniknął, zostawiając go samego na szczycie wieży z uczuciem dziwnej pustki w sercu. Spojrzał na buteleczkę w swojej dłoni. W końcu tylko raz się żyje - pomyślał.

Kiedy zszedł na dół, w dormitorium nie było nikogo oprócz Remusa. Chłopak leżał zwinięty na łóżku, wpatrując się w przeciwległą ścianę. Na jego policzkach widać było ślady łez. Zdawał się nie widzieć Syriusza, ale kiedy tylko ten odchrząknął, zerwał się z łóżka i wpatrzył zaczerwienionymi oczami w Syriusza.  
Syriusz przełknął ślinę, a potem podszedł i niepewnie usiadł obok Remusa. Nie było czasu na strach. Nie teraz. Teraz należało iść odważnie do przodu. Gryfoni powinni być odważni, prawda?  
\- Remi. Czemu uciekłeś? – Spytał Syriusz. Oczy Remusa wpatrywały się gdzieś w jego grdykę. W końcu się odezwał.  
\- Bo będąc tam z tobą, postąpiłbym jeszcze bardziej samolubnie niż to zrobiłem, a nie miałem prawa cię powstrzymywać.  
\- Czemu chciałbyś mnie powstrzymać? – Brnął dalej Syriusz. Oczy Remusa znowu się zaszkliły.  
\- Nie każ mi tego mówić – wyszeptał.  
\- Czemu?  
Syriuszowi wydało się, że w tym momencie Remus rozpadł się, a zaraz w następnym złożył, nabierając jakiejś nowej siły.  
\- Bo od dawna, od tak dawna, że nawet nie pamiętam, ja czuję, Syriuszu, coś więcej i… Ja, kiedy tak się zachowywałeś w ostatnim czasie, myślałem o tym wszystkim i nabrałem nadziei, że może ty też, tak jak ja, czujesz więcej…A potem zacząłeś mnie unikać i nie umiałem tego sobie wytłumaczyć, dopóki Lily dała mi tego eliksiru… – w tym momencie Remus przerwał na chwilę, jakby bał się, że głos mu się załamie. Syriusz zauważył, że nerwowo wyginał palce. – Ja zrozumiałem wszystko. Że moja nadzieja była prawdziwa, ale nie do końca. I że ktoś, kto był nawet w stanie pokochać potwora, jakim jestem, brzydzi się mnie i tego uczucia tak bardzo, że jest w stanie wyzbyć się całkowicie wszystkich uczuć. I ja sam sobą nawet… Nawet nie wiesz, jak czasem się brzydzę, jak nienawidzę siebie, za to kim jestem… Szczególnie teraz, bo przeze mnie ty... Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że to na wieży, między nami, to tylko raz, tylko raz, żeby pamiętać…  
\- Remi. – Remus spojrzał na niego jakby chciał dokończyć, ale Syriusz musiał mu przerwać. Nigdy nie spodziewał się takiej fali uczuć; takiej otwartej rany.  
\- Remi, kocham cię. Nie ważne jest dla mnie, czy jesteś wilkołakiem, czy nie, bo jesteś najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam. Sam jestem o wiele gorszy. I mógłbym powiedzieć, o tobie wiele, że jesteś piękny, że jesteś mądrzejszy i rozważniejszy od nas wszystkich, że kocham to, w jaki sposób przygryzasz koniec ołówka, kiedy czytasz, że uwielbiam, kiedy siedzimy razem przy kominku, a twoja ręka gładzi lekko moje włosy. Nigdy nie byłeś dla mnie potworem i chociaż wiele razy widziałem, jak się zmieniasz, to nigdy nie myślałem tak o tobie.  
Remus wyraźnie pobladł, a potem poczerwieniał, próbując zrozumieć sens tych słów i tego wszystkiego, ale Syriusz nie zamierzał dać mu czasu. Nie teraz, kiedy on sam wreszcie zebrał się całkowicie na odwagę  
\- Kocham cię i jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz, chcę móc mówić ci to codziennie rano i wieczorem już zawsze.  
Remus nic nie powiedział, ale pochylił się do przodu i wpadł w ramiona Syriusza, który objął go pewnie. Czuł łzy na swojej szyi i nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, ale teraz mógł poczekać. W końcu Remus podniósł głowę i spojrzał ostrożnie na Syriusza.  
\- A co z tym eliksirem? Czy ty...  
\- Jak mógłbym wypić coś takiego, wiedząc, co do mnie czujesz.  
\- I ty naprawdę... Syriuszu, jeśli to żart, to naprawdę nie na miejscu.  
\- Czy ja kiedykolwiek kiedyś z ciebie żartowałem?  
Remus uniósł brwi.  
\- Właściwie to dosyć często.  
Syriusz roześmiał się.  
\- Dobra, racja. Ale tym razem nie. Naprawdę.  
Remus nie czekał już na więcej zapewnień. Powoli, ostrożnie jakby tym razem to był pierwszy raz, złączył ich wargi i tym razem było całkiem inaczej. To była wieczność, która Syriuszowi zdała się wyjątkowo przyjemną perspektywą. Czuł miękkie wargi na swoich własnych i nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, że Remus naprawdę smakuje miętą i czekoladą.

\- Jednego tylko nie rozumiem, Sev – powiedziała Lily, patrząc na Remusa i Syriusza, którzy siedzieli na drugim końcu stołu i chociaż nie trzymali się za ręce, przez cały czas stykali się ramionami. – Dlaczego w końcu się zgodziłeś? Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi zrobić tego eliksiru?  
Snape uniknął jej spojrzenia, wpatrując się w prawie pusty stół nauczycielski. W końcu odpowiedział.  
\- Wiesz, Lily, nie ma nic gorszego od desperacji w miłości przyjaciół, kiedy przyjaźń stawiana jest nad miłość. No a poza tym, wyobraź sobie, o ile bardziej denerwujący byłby Black z dwiema głowami zamiast tylko jednej.

**Author's Note:**

> * Gra o Tron (nie mogłam się oprzeć) ^^


End file.
